Nur 48 Stunden
Nur 48 Stunden ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel. Episodenzusammenfassung *Meredith hat ihren ersten Tag als Assistenzärztin *Sie lernt ihre Mitstreiter Alex, Izzie, Cristina und George kennen und auch ihre Vorgesetzten Dr.Bailey, Dr. Webber, Dr. Burke und Dr. Shepherd, der zufällig ihr One-Night-Stand des letzten Abends ist. *Ihr erster medizinischer Fall ist Katie Bryce, die unter Krämpfen leidet. *Da Meredith gemeinsam mit Cristina herausfindet, dass sie ein Aneurysma hat, darf Merdedith Dr. Shepherd bei der OP assistieren. *George wird von Dr. Burke ausgewählt, als erster Anfänger bei einer OP zu helfen und macht unter Aufregung einen gravierenden Fehler, der den Patienten fast umbringt. *Man erfährt, dass Meredith' Mutter Alzheimer hat und in einem Pflegeheim ist. Detail-Inhalt Meredith wacht neben einem Mann namens Derek auf, umgehend verabschiedete sie sich von ihm was voraussichtlich das beste wäre. Es war ihr erster Tag als Assistenzärztin im Seattle Grace Hospital. Meredith wurde mit ihren Kollegen Cristina Yang, Izzie Stevens und George O'Malley Dr. Miranda Bailey, auch bekannt als "Der Nazi", aufgrund ihrer groben Art Assistenzärzten gegenüber, zur Ausbildung zugeteilt. Merediths erste Patientin war Katie Bryce welche seit kurzem an Krämpfen leidet. Da es anscheinend ein neurologisches Problem ist, ist vielleicht eine Operation notwendig. Der neue Neurochirurg im Seattle Grace, der kein anderer ist als Merediths One-Night-Stand von letzter Nacht Dr. Derek Shepherd, wäre für diese Operation zustängig. Derek wollte mit Meredith über die vergangene Nacht reden doch sie wollte nichts davon hören, denn da Derek Merediths Vorgesetzter ist, ist eine Beziehung tabu. Weil die Anzeichen der Patientin jedoch komplett unauffällig sind zettelt Derek einen kleinen Wettbewerb zwischen den Assistenzärzten an, wer zuerst darauf kommt was Katie fehlt darf bei der Operation assistieren. Meredith und Cristina formten ein Team um schneller auf die Antwort zu kommen, was auch geschah. Doch Derek bevorzugte Meredith gegenüber Cristina und sie durfte bei der Gehirnoperation assistieren. Izzie ist inzwischen damit beschäftigt rektale Untersuchungen durchzuführen. George ist von Dr. Preston Burke, einem Oberarzt im Seattle Grace, dazu ausgewählt wurden um eine Operation, eine Appendektomie, durchzuführen. Normalerweise wird die OP an den vielversprechensten jungen Arzt vergeben doch in diesem Fall wollte Burke George nur ärgern. Als er dann wie erwartet bei der Operation versagte und am OP-Tisch erstarrte, griff Dr. Burke ein und beendete die Appendektomie. George bekam von Alex Karev, einem sehr überheblichen Assistenzarzt, den Spitznamen "007" - Die Lizenz zum töten. Alex beleidigt auch Meredith, doch er bekommt seine wohlverdiente Strafe, als sie eine perfekte Diagnose in Gegenwart des Chefarztes der Chirurgie, Dr. Richard Webber stellt, was Alex nicht konnte. George hatte sich inzwischen ein weiteres Problem eingefangen. Als er der Familie von Tony Savitch, einem Patient von Dr. Burke, versprach das die Operation gut verlaufen wird aber der Patient schlussendlichdlich doch verstarb. Burke meinte man soll nie etwas versprechen auch wenn es nur eine leichte Operation ist. Danach erteilte ihm Burke die Aufgabe es seiner Familie zu erklären, aber das ist deutlich schwerer wenn man schon versprochen hatte, dass alles gut gehen wird. Dr. Webber erwies sich als ein alter Freund von Merediths Mutter, der berühmten Ellis Grey, von der die anderen Assistenzärzte ganz begeistert waren. Der Eindruck erweckt, dass die Beziehung zwischen Mutter und Tochter nicht immer die beste war. Niemand außer Meredith weiß davon dass ihre Mutter an Alzheimer leidet, und in einem Altersheim lebt, und das will sie auch weiterhin für sich behalten. Musik * "A Hard Day's Night'' von The Beatles'' * "Portions For Foxes" von Rilo Kiley * "Dance" von O.A.O.T.S. * "Into the Fire" von Thirteen Senses * "Life is Short" von Butterfly Boucher * "Ready to Rise" von Vaughan Penn * "Super Cool" von Bang Sugar Bang * "They" von Jem Originaltitel Die Originaltitel der Episoden beziehen sich immer auf einen Song. Bei dieser ist es "A Hard Day's Night" von den Beatles aus dem Jahr 1964. Cast Ärzte und Schwestern *Ellen Pompeo ... Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh ... Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl ... Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers ... Alex Karev *T.R. Knight ... George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson ... Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. ... Richard Webber *Isaiah Washington ... Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey ... Derek Shepherd *Billy Wood ... Senior Resident *Joshua Bywater ... Intern #1 *Kathleen M. Darcy ... Anesthesiologist *Noelle McCutchen ... Nurse #2 *Grinnell Morris ... Intern #4 *Sean Palmer ... Intern #3 *Brad Pennington ... Radiologist *Sendhil Ramamurthy ... Intern #2 *Lynne Marie Stewart ... Pre-op Nurse *Moe Irvin ... Tyler Christian *Richard Gilbert-Hill ... Small Town Doc Patienten und Angehörige *Randall Arney ... Mr. Bryce *Laura Carson ... Gloria Savitch *Gregory Erff ... Mr. Jones *Joel Schmidt ... Gloria's Bruder *Skyler Shaye ... Katie Bryce *Robbie Troy ... Mrs. Bryce *David Vegh ... Tony Savitch *Martin Ighani ... Rectal Exam Patient Familie und Freunde von Ärzten *Kate Burton ... Ellis Grey Zitate :(Bailey schläft und Izzie braucht Hilfe) *'Izzie': Dr. Bailey ich möchte sie ja nicht stören aber... :(Bailey unterbricht sie) *'Bailey': Dann lassen Sie es sein. *'Izzie': Es geht um Mr. Jones. *'Bailey': Stirbt er. *'Izzie': Nein. *'Bailey': Dann hören sie auf mit mir zu reden. :(Bailey steht genervt auf) (In Mr. Jones Zimmer: Bailey war gerade fertig mit dem ZVK und geht aus dem Zimmer) *'Bailey': Wenn sie mich nächstes mal aufwecken ist er besser so nah am Tod, dass er einen Zettel am Zeh hängen hat. *'Bailey': Ihr braucht euch nicht einzuschleimen. Ich hasse euch jetzt schon und das wird so bleiben. Intro Karriere. Angeblich hat man entweder ein Talent dafür oder eben nicht. Meine Mutter, die war eine der ganz Großen. Ich dagegen stecke irgenwie in der Klemme. Outro Mir fällt nicht ein guter Grund ein warum ich Chirurg werden will aber mir fallen Tausend Gründe ein warum ich aufgeben sollte. Man macht es uns absichtlich schwer. Wir haben Menschenleben in der Hand. Es kommt der Augenblick wo das alles mehr ist als ein Spiel, und dann macht man entweder den entscheidenden Schritt nach vorne oder man dreht sich um und geht. Ich könnte natürlich aufgeben die Sache ist die. Es ist das schönste Spiel der Welt. Trivia * Es gibt 20 Assistenzärzte in der Chirurgie und nur 6 davon sind Frauen. * Die Assistenzärzte haben 48 Stunden Schichten. * Katie's Zimmernummer ist 3604. * Tony Savitch hat vier Kinder. * Justin Chambers Charakter, Alex Karev, war nicht original in der Pilotfolge. * Als der Hubschrauber landet sieht man Izzie zuerst ohne Brille, bei der nächsten Kameraeinstellung trägt sie eine. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Mit Intro/Outro Kategorie:mit Detail-Inhalt Kategorie:Mit Zitaten Kategorie:Mit Musik Kategorie:Mit Trivia Kategorie:Staffelstart Kategorie:Verwandten-Besuch Kategorie:mit komplettem Cast